Quand Harry découvre un nouveau Draco
by Mistakes07
Summary: Draco Malfoy est amoureux d'Harry Potter, mais le survivant se fiche éperdument du blond. Draco devra montrer ses meilleurs aspect pour essayer de convaincre le brun de sortir avec. Va t-il y parvenir ? Drarry. Slash HP/DM Homophobe, s'abstenir ! (Je suis nul en résumer, venez lire!) /!\EN RÉÉCRITURE/!\
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: POV Draco Malfoy

Le réveil sonna, les draps se plissaient révélant une petite tête blonde aux cheveux en bataille. Ce dernier arrêta le bruit infernal du réveil. On était arrivé au début du mois de septembre, jour de rentrée a l'école Poudlard. Le blond se leva avec une moue qui le suivait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissa tomber son pyjamma constitué d'un caleçon et d'un long tee-shirt et entra dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps pale. Pour la première fois depuis ses onzes ans, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. En effet, le blond redoutait cette rentrée, car en sixième année, il était tombé amoureux.. Pas de n'importe quelle personne, il était amoureux du survivant, de celui qui avait sauvé le monde du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Bref il était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Alors éprouver de tel sentiments envers Harry Potter c'est déjà pas évident surtout quand on est un mec et par dessus tout quand on est Draco Malfoy.. Et Merlin sait que les Malfoy méprisent Harry Potter depuis sa plus tendre enfance, surtout Malfoy-père, il était depuis déjà de nombreuse année, le mangemort favoris de Voldemort. Alors pour Lucius, apprécier le survivant était de loin la chose la plus immonde qu'il soit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, cela faisait déjà trente minutes que le blond était sous la douche, et il faillit se mettre en retard alors en vitesse, il attrapa une serviette, s'essuya le plus rapidement qu'il pu et se jeta sur son armoire. Il y prit une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de son teint et un jean noir qui lui moulait légèrement les jambes. Il descendit dans le salon pour prendre un petit déjeuné express au près de sa mère, elle était la seule parente qui lui restait. Son père avait été envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir été dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la bataille finale. Draco avait certes été touché par l'emprisonnement de son père au début mais maintenant cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais eu cette relation père/fils que tout les adolescents ont. A la place, il n'a eu le droit qu'à des reproches, des humiliations et des insultes, surtout quand Dray lui avait annoncer son homosexualité. A vrai dire, son père n'avait pas la même ouverture d'esprit que sa mère. Cette dernière avait accepter avec joie l'orientation sexuelle de son fils et elle l'avait épaulé de tous son cœur. Lucius, lui, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était la honte de la famille Malfoy et qu'il ne méritait pas ce nom. C'est donc pour cela, que Draco s'était vite remis du départ de Lucius qui préférait son activité de mangemort à son statut de père. Bien heureusement pour lui, Narcissa était la mère idéale, elle avait toujours été présente pour le blond peu importe la situation. Elle était attentionnée envers son fils et ses yeux ne reflétaient en aucun cas de la honte ou de la haine mais l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle avait pour Draco. Elle était d'ailleurs contre l'idée qu'il retourne à Pourdlard, le monde le verrai comme étant le fils d'un mangemort, comme étant le fils du bras droit de Voldemort et non comme étant un jeune homme qui a fait des erreurs certes, mais qui a beaucoup mûri. Elle ne voulait pas faire subir ce cauchemar à son fils, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Aussi si monsieur Blaise Zabini, ne l'avait pas convaincu de laisser son enfant retourné à l'école, le jeune Malfoy aurait surement dû passer toute son année dans son sombre et gigantesque manoir. Il lui devait beaucoup car sans son meilleur ami, Draco aurait étouffer chez lui et il serait sûrement devenu fou.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour vérifier si sa valise était au complet, si il n'avait rien oublier d'important dans sa chambre. Elle était grande, très grande. Elle se composait d'un lit double ( voir triple ), de deux tables de nuit de chaque côté, d'un sofa ainsi qu'une télévision, d'une armoire qui avait plus l'allure d'un dressing vu la grandeur et d'un balcon extérieur. Ses murs était d'une ambiance serpentard, avec beaucoup d'argent et quelques accessoires comme les coussins ou les rideaux qui étaient d'un jolie vert foncé. Sa chambre était un des rares endroits où Draco aimait être. Il s'y sentait comme en sécurité. Même si depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco n'avait plus rien à craindre, il aimait se sentir en sécurité. La bataille finale avait comme métamorphosé le blond, il était moins agressif, plus détendu, il se prenait moins la tête. Il avait pris une bonne résolution, arrêter d'embêter monsieur Harry Potter ou comme il l'appelait souvent, monsieur Harry-je-suis-parfait-Potter. Une fois un dernier coup d'œil jeté à la pièce, le blond prit sa valise et partit en direction de la gare.

King's Cross, c'était une très belle gare qui avait beaucoup de charme. Elle était grande, spatieuse et très lumineuse. Arrivé à la voie 9 3/4, le riche héritier resta figé, l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément depuis des années venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pus tomber sous son charme vu que Potter était hétéro et qu'il sortait avec la belette depuis sa sixième années. Quand Draco voyait Harry, il avait l'impression que des papillons se battaient et volaient dans tous les sens dans son estomac. En revanche, une autre sensation lui parvenait depuis qu'Harry sortait avec Weasley fille. Une sensation de poignard envoyé droit dans le cœur, une sensation pire que si on lui avait jeté le sortilège Doloris. Il se sentait vraiment très mal quand il les voyait ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, elle n'était pas collée à lui, elle ne remplissait pas son poste de sangsue qu'elle occupait habituellement. Harry était seulement avec Granger et Weasley et ils saluaient tous Mme Weasley. Pour une fois que la belette n'était pas dans son champs de vision pendant qu'il était en train d'admirer le beau et séduisant Harry Potter. Il en était heureux, il pouvait enfin admirer deux yeux d'émeraudes magnifiques et sa chevelure brune dans laquelle il rêvait d'enlacer ses doigts.

Le klaxon du train retentit et fit revenir Draco à la réalité, il chargea sa valise, salua sa mère et monta dans le train suivi depuis peu par son meilleur ami.

-Hey Dray ! Ça faisait longtemps, fit Blaise en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh mais moi ça va toujours et toi ? Je suppose que vu ta tête tu as dû voir Harry ?

Blaise avait visé juste mais Draco reprit vite son air impartial, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Il s'assit sur une banquette où l'attendait déjà Pansy Parkinson. Elle était folle amoureuse de Draco depuis de longues années mais il l'avait toujours repoussée.

-Oh Draco, te voila enfin, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Pansy en lui sautant au cou.

-P..Pansy.. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, lâche moi !

-Ah désolé, ajouta-t-elle sous les rires moqueurs de Blaise. Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous Draco..

-Parce qu'il y a déjà eu un "nous" ?

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime et je sais que au fond de toi tu m'aimes aussi et que tu as inventé cette histoire homosexualité pour ne pas assumer ce que tu ressens pour moi mais..

-Nan! Pansy, on va mettre les choses au claires tout de suite. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais amoureux de toi. Même si j'étais hétéro je ne voudrais pas de toi, tu es beaucoup trop collante et tu n'es pas mon style de toute manière.

-Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton style ? Les mecs ça je sais..

Draco regarda Blaise qui lui fit comprendre de laisser tomber la conversation car de tout façon ça ne mènera nul part, Pansy est bien trop obstinée. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme le plus profond. Personne n'osais parler à Draco mais personne ne le dévisageai, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, tout le monde le voyait comme avant, rien n'avait changé, à son grand soulagement.

Il sorti du wagon pour prendre un peu l'air, les regards de Pansy envers lui était bien trop insupportable. Non pas qu'il avait pitié d'elle et qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, loin de là, il se retenais juste depuis trop longtemps de l'insulter.

Sans savoir pourquoi, mais le blond avait attéri, à force de marcher, dans le wagon des griffondors. Il releva la tête et aperçu son cher Harry, qui achetait des friandises avec son copain le rouquin. Dray se mit rapidement dans l'optique d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation amoureuse du survivant et s'approcha donc du chariot. Ce dernier était plein à craquer, il y avait des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et encore plein de bonbons sucrés.

-Bonjour, lancèrent Draco et Harry au même moment.

-Au vas-y je t'en pris Malfoy passe je peux attendre un peu.

-Tu es sur ? lui demanda le blond.

-Mais oui, repondit Harry en lui souriant.

-Alors je voudrais une patacitrouille et deux chocogrenouilles s'il vous plait.

-Tiens mon garçon, dit la femme en prenant les pièces que lui tendait le jeune homme.

-Merci et garder la monnaie, au-revoir.

En relevant la tête vers Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux émeraudes le fixaient. Il se retourna pour repartir en direction du wagon des serpentards quand il entendit une douce voix prononcer ses mots :

-A toute à l'heure Draco..

La voix était devenu plus sombre en prononçant le dernier mot mais le blond n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait, il avait reconnue la voix d'Harry. Il emboîta le pas et, une fois arrivé dans son wagon, balança les friandises à Blaise et lui lança un regard qui le prévenait de ne faire aucun commentaire. Le serpentard souri, il avait très bien compris que Draco avait vu Harry. En plus le blond ne mangeait jamais de bonbons.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, le beau blond ne s'était plus arrêter de sourire. Il était au ange d'avoir entendu pour la première fois le brun l'appeller par son prénom. Blaise lui fit une petite tape derrière la tête et Draco revint au moment présent.

-Dray ? Tes sur que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son ami.

-Blaise, il faut que je te parle.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclipsèrent un moment, à part de tous les regards des autres et surtout à part de Pansy qui n'avait arrêter de fixer le blond depuis qu'il était revenu s'asseoir.

-Blaise tu devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer!

-Je crois avoir ma petite idée à ce sujet.

-J'ai vu Harry!

-Ca je le savais déjà. Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il m'a parler et par dessus tout il m'a appelé Draco.. Tu te rends compte Blaise, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

-Ca mon gars c'est un bon début, maintenant il va falloir que tu passes à l'étape supérieur.

-C'est à dire ? J'ai du mal à te suivre.

-Il faut que tu essaies de devenir ami avec lui Draco, une fois que vous serez assez proche, il te verra comme le vrai Draco. Pas celui que tu veux faire croire que tu es, mais le Draco sensible, doux que je connais. Et après ça, si il ne tombe pas sous ton charme ce Harry franchement c'est qu'il ne sait pas voir la beauté de quelqu'un.

-Je.. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

-Crois moi Dray, c'est pas en le regardant secrètement que ça va faire bouger les choses entre vous. Fais moi confiance, c'est un bon plan.

-Comme tu voudras de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas ?

-Enfin je retrouve mon Draco!

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient se faire une étreinte amicale quand le train fut stopper net. Toute les personnes étant debout, tombèrent à la renverse dans le train.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Et sur ces paroles, le train fut envahi de détraqueurs...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ) à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, voilà bonne lectures et merci pour la review

Chapitre 2: POV Harry Potter

-Draco! Tu n'as rien ? Draco ? Répond je t'en supplie.

Le jeune blond était inconscient, en position allongée dans le train. Son meilleur ami, le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller mais en vain. Tout le coté serpentard du train était plongé dans un brouillard très épais. Et au milieu de toute cette fumée, des détraqueurs rodaient, ils étaient surement à la recherche d'une personne. Mais qui ? Il n'y avait que des élèves ici..Soudain, une silhouette apparu, c'était Harry qui venait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vu Draco allongé au sol, il se précipita dessus.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna Blaise.

-Plusieurs élèves font le tour pour voir si il n'y a pas trop de dégâts. Il ne restait plus que ce wagon à vérifier alors je suis venu. Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'étais en train de parler avec lui quand on a été projetés au sol, Draco a perdu connaissance après l'explosion.

-Merde ! Il n'a pas été touché ?

-Non, il ne saigne nul part, répondit Blaise encore surpris de la réaction d'Harry envers son meilleur ami. J'ai vu des détraqueurs Harry..

-Des détraqueurs ? Dans le train ? Mais ils sont sous le contrôle du ministère depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas normal. Ils sont à la recherche de man..

Harry partit en direction du chauffeur, suivit par Blaise qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ils bousculaient les élèves, traversaient les allées et les wagons et une fois arrivé à la cabine du conducteur, Harry s'arrêta et expliqua la situation à Blaise.

-Bon Zabini écoute, fit Harry encore étouffé de la course qu'ils venaient de faire, depuis la fin de la guerre, les détraqueurs sont revenu au service du ministère, et ils traquent tous les mangemorts. Ce qui veut dire..

-Ce qui veut dire que si ils sont là, c'est qu'il y a un mangemort dans le train.

-Exactement, il me faut la liste de ceux qui sont entrés dans le train pour savoir qui manque à la sortie. Comme ça, l'élève manquant sera le mangemort.

-Je.. Je crois savoir qui c'est..

-Zabini?

-Je..

-Zabini! Dis moi qui c'est!

-J'ai vu Crabe qui essayait de dissimuler une marque sur son bras..

-Crabe, rétorqua Harry d'un air grognon..

Les deux garçons repartirent en direction du wagon des serpentards, la fumée s'était dissipée et le calme était revenu, Blaise retourna près de Draco que Pansy avait installé sur une banquette. Harry fit une petite ronde et écrivit une lettre expliquant la situation à Mc Gonagall, la nouvelle directrice de l'école puis alla les rejoindre.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, s'inquiéta Blaise.

-J'ai envoyé un hibou à Poudlard pour les prévenir de ce qui s'était passé, l'infirmière nous attendra sûrement à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que la directrice.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Harry ?

-Parce que ça me semble juste.

-Mais c'est Draco, c'est un Malfoy

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'appréciais ou que c'était mon ami, je le déteste toujours et il reste une petite fouine, c'est juste que si je l'aide pas, c'est moi qui aura des problèmes.

-Alors tu l'aides que par intérêt ?

-En quelque sorte. Bon je te laisse, Ron et Hermione vont se demander où je suis.

Arrivé près d'Hermione, Harry soupira et le train se remis à avancer. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire mais il avait sa fierté et par conséquent, il devait détester Malfoy, c'était ainsi depuis leur première année, depuis le jour où Harry a refusé de serrer la main de Malfoy et de devenir son ami.

-Devine avec qui je viens de passer cette petite heure ?

-Je sais pas ?

-Avec Blaise Zabini.

-Avec ce serpentard, grogna Ron.

-Et oui, et le plus drôle c'est que Draco s'est évanoui à l'arrivée des détraqueurs.

-Des détraqueurs ? intervint la jeune femme.

-Oui, ils sont venus chercher Crabe, sûrement qu'il voulait attaquer l'école ou autre, je sais pas mais j'ai prévenu la directrice par hibou.

-Très bien, il n'est pas blesser trop gravement tout de même? Et tu penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu fasses la paix avec Draco ? Il a beaucoup changé et il était de notre côté pendant la bataille.

-Tu parles du même Malfoy qui a voulu tuer Albus Dumbledord ? Et non, il n'a pas de blessure grave, pas que je saches en tout cas.

-Il était sous les ordres de Voldemort, et comme je l'ai dits, il a beaucoup changé, on a tous changé.

-Ecoute 'Mione, je te promets de faire des efforts, je n'irai plus le chercher, mais si il me cherche, il me trouvera.

-Ça marche, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, termina t-elle.

Les trois gryffondors retournèrent à leur occupations. Dehors, le temps était sombre, les arbres bougeaient dans le vent. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et les lueurs de Pré-au-Lard apparaissaient.

-Ça y est, on est enfin chez nous, lança Harry.

Les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, comme quand il avait vu Poudlard pour la première fois, sauf que maintenant, c'était la dernière année qu'il passait au château. Il avait un petit nœud dans l'estomac quand il pensait à ça mais il voulait rester positif. Il fallait qu'il ait ses ASPIC pour devenir Auror. C'était un peu comme son rêve, vouloir arrêter les méchants et être enfin reconnu pour autre chose que l'élu. Les trois amis sortirent du train et prirent une diligence pour les emmener au château. Comme il l'avait prédit, l'infirmière était présente ainsi que la directrice. Le reste des professeurs devaient attendre les élèves à Poudlard. La sécurité avait clairement été renforcée, des sorciers se tenaient à l'entrée du château ainsi qu'aux portes de la grande salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors et Harry se plaça en sorte de voir celle des serpentards. Une fois assit, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la tête blonde qui se tenait habituellement en face de lui n'y était pas, elle devait encore être à l'infirmerie. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que le blond se remette vite de l'attaque du train. Peu de temps après, McGonagall revint s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et fit la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maison.

Et pour finir, elle entama un discours qui rendait un dernier hommage aux victimes de la guerre. Elle disait combien on leur serait reconnaissant de leur aide et que grâce à eux, on avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Puis, le reste du dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun avait plus ou moins réussi à s'adapter à cette situation, les autres faisaient comme ils pouvaient. Tout le monde savait que ça allait être dur mais ils étaient tous prêt à s'entraider sauf les serpentards, qui malgré la bataille qui les avaient fait mûrir, restaient des serpentards.

-Harry ? Houhou ? dit Ron en arrachant son meilleur ami de ses pensées.

-Oui Ron ?

-T'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas et tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis le discours.

-Oui ça va, je pensais juste à Dumbledore, ça me fait bizarre de voir McGonagall en directrice, répondit Harry alors qu'il repensait à la relation qu'il y avait eu entre Snape et sa mère.

-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, ajouta Hermione.

-Bon aller on va à la salle commune ? proposa Ron

Les trois amis quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Une fois dans leur salle commune, Hermione alla s'installer à une table pour faire son activités favorite, réviser dans de gros bouquins. Ron et Harry s'assirent sur le canapé. La décoration avait été refaite, Les rideaux ainsi que les tapis et les fauteuils avaient été changés. La couleur de la maison gryffondor dominait encore mais ce n'était plus les même motifs de brodés. La pièce était plongé dans un silence total, seulement quelques élèves passaient dans la salle commune mais ils partaient directement dans les dortoirs. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Luna et d'autre était dans la pièce. Certains lisaient, comme Hermione et Luna qui venait parfois dans leur salle commune pour être avec les autres, d'autres se contentaient de fixer la cheminée comme les autres. C'est Harry qui décida de briser le silence en se levant.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, à demain bonne nuit!

-Je te suis, moi aussi je suis fatigué, dit Seamus.

Peu de temps après, les autres élèves partirent en laissant plus que Ron, Luna et Hermione. Le jeune homme en avait profiter pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Quand elle eut fini de lire son livre, Luna retourna dans sa salle commune en saluant les autres. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Tout le monde dans Poudlard savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde sauf eux deux. La jeune fille aimait Ron et lui l'aimait aussi, mais personne n'osait faire le premier pas, ce qui agaçait beaucoup leur amis.

-Bon, bha je vais allez me coucher, dit Ron l'ai gêné.

-Eux.. Ouais d'accord.. Okey.. Bonne nuit..

Alors il partit en direction de sa chambre de préfet en chef. Cette année, C'étaient Ron et Hermione les préfets de gryffondor, ils avaient donc droit à leur chambre de préfet. A peine installé sur son lit, Ron s'endormi directement, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil rayonnait dans le dortoir. Le roux, déjà debout, vint réveiller son meilleur ami qui dormait encore dans le dortoir, pour leur premier cour de la journée, et de leur dernière année aussi. Ça n'était autre qu'un cours de potion, donné par le professeur qui remplaçait Severus Snape, la pire matière pour Harry. Lui et l'art des potions se détestaient depuis de nombreuses années déjà. D'où le manque d'enthousiasme de la part du survivant pour se rendre à ce cours, à l'heure. Malgré tout le brun se leva et partit en direction de la douche, il n'avait aucunement envie de revoir les cachots, les chaudrons, les fioles et de faire à nouveaux des potions interminables. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait avoir ses examens, sinon adieu son rêve de devenir auror. Après une bonne douche bien fraîche, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient depuis longtemps pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cette année, le brun avait envie de changer ses habitudes alimentaires, alors il prit un croissant et un chocolat chaud. Il se sentait mal depuis ce matin de ne pas avoir été prendre des nouvelles de Draco Malfoy, Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il devait enterrer la hache de guerre et pourquoi pas devenir ami avec le blond. Mais il avait surtout peur que les gens pensent qu'il se rapprochait de l'héritier juste parce qu'il avait appris l'homosexualité de ce dernier. Non pas qu'il trouvait le blond désagréable à regarder, mais vu que lui aussi l'était, il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux, ils avaient été ennemis bien trop longtemps et officiellement ils l'étaient encore. Mais de tout façon il n'y avait aucun risque que de telles rumeurs circulent dans le château vu qu' Harry n'avait parlé à personne de son attirance pour les garçons. Il pouvait donc aller à l'infirmerie et prendre des nouvelles de Malfoy sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt dit, il quitta la pièce en ne saluant personne et en donnant aucune explication sur l'endroit où il se rendait. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de voir le blond endormi, il s'assit à côté de lui, personne n'était là, même pas Blaise, le connaissant, il devait être parti en cours. Harry resta un moment comma ça, regardant le blond dormir, ou alors, peut-être ne s'était-il pas encore réveiller ? Il n'en savait rien, et l'infirmière n'étant pas là, il n'allait tout de même pas la chercher. Non, il préférait resté au chevet de Draco. Il se sentait soulagé d'être la. Il ne savait pas pourquoi vu que lui et Malfoy sont censés se détester. Il était quand même heureux de voir que le serpentard était en vie et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de blessures. A force de trop réfléchir, et n'ayant pas énormément dormi la nuit précédente, Harry sombra dans le sommeil sur sa chaise, près du blond...

Voila, encore un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à partager..

A la semaine prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est formidable! Désolé du retard, je devais poster hier mais je n'avais pas fini les quelques retouches et j'ai pris du retard à cause de mon week-end, toutes mes excuses. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : POV Draco.

Whaou, il faisait sombre, très sombre, Draco était allongé les yeux fermés, il se croyait encore dans le train mais le calme environnant le fit changer d'avis. Il avait mal, vraiment mal, il se souvenait de quelques souvenirs, comme le fait qu'il parlait avec Blaise puis qu'il y ait eu une explosion et après, le noir complet. Mais où était-il ? Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours. Il savait juste qu'il était dans un lit, qu'il avait chaud avec la couverture et qu'il avait un mal de tête insoutenable. Il passa sa main autour de son ventre, il était couvert de bandages. Que s-était-il passé dans le train ? Il se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux, afin d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les couleurs se mélangeaient dans la pièce, ce qui lui donna le vertige un instant. Il y avait du blanc, du rouge, du orange, du jaune.. et il reconnut presque instantanément le plafond de l'infirmerie, il aurait du s'en douté, Blaise ne l'aurait pas laisser à l'agonie. Soit il était à son chevet, soit il était en cours. Il se tourna sur le côté avec beaucoup de difficultés, en effet, ses blessures le faisait atrocement souffrir. Une fois tourné, il aperçut une tête brune qui se tenait à côté de lui, sur une chaise. Draco avait l'impression de rêver, le brun dont il était amoureux, était assis près de lui. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve puisque le blond était la Némésis du survivant depuis leurs plus tendres enfances. Alors que faisait Harry ici ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé de.. comment dire ? Patient ? Un tas de scénarios défilaient dans l'esprit de Draco. Il voulait obtenir des réponses, savoir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller le brun. Faut avouer qu'il était très beau quand il dormait, avec sa mèche qui recouvrait sa cicatrice. Il voulait tellement la lui replacer, pouvoir toucher la tête du brun. S'était comme un fantasme pour lui, un fantasme que Draco ne réalisera sans doute jamais vu que les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas et qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis. Puis par dessus tout, Harry aimait les filles et sortait avec Weasley fille, la pire ennemie de Draco. Alors, Draco, bien décider à suivre les conseils de Blaise, décida de prendre les choses en main, il réveilla donc le brun..

-Potter? Potter?

Draco, l'appelait ainsi pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit découvert aussitôt même si il en avait très envie.

-Harry?

Mais comme le blond ne voyait aucune réaction venant de la part du survivant, il se décida donc à bouger. Il avait horriblement mal, sans savoir à quoi était du sa souffrance. Il essaya de sortir du lit mais lâcha un petit cri de douleur qui fit enfin réagir Harry.

-Malfoy ? Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu te prends pour un cascadeur ?

Tout en disant ses mots, Harry aida le blond à se recoucher. Draco rougit en sentant les mains du brun sur sa taille, il espérait vraiment que le survivant ne l'avait pas vu, ça aurait été un cauchemar. Heureusement sans l'ombre d'un doute, le brun continua de parler.

-Tu sorts tout juste de ton sommeil et tu veux déjà bouger ? Non je croit pas.

-Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi Potter, je fais encore ce que je veux que je saches et puis c'est pas comme si tu m'avais déjà aider auparavant.

Draco ne le savait pas mais c'était grâce à Harry que l'infirmière était présente à l'arrivée du train avec de quoi faire les premiers soins. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul, sur le coup des émotions sûrement.

-Oui, c'est vrai voyons, tes mon ennemis après tout.

-Justement tu penses pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter et de tourner la page ?

-Mais oui bien-sur voyons.

-Sérieusement ?

-Non. T'as vraiment cru qu'on serait amis un jour ? dit-il en riant.

-Bien-sur que non voyons Potter, c'était de l'ironie! ajouta Draco en ravalant ses larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Harry Potter. Il se contenta juste de s'installer confortablement dans le lit, du-moins le plus confortablement qu'il pouvait.

-Allez maintenant fiche moi la paix Potter! Surtout que t'es venu ici pour rien alors laisse moi!

-Ouais ta raison, j'ai vraiment perdu mon temps en venant ici, même en cours de potion j'aurais été mieux qu'ici! Salut Malfoy!

Le ton énervé fit perdre tous ses moyens au blond qui, une fois le brun partit, partit en sanglot dans son oreiller. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement du brun, ce dernier venait lui rendre visite puis une fois que Draco fut réveillé, la guerre avait recommencé. Il en avait marre de cette situation, de ne pas pouvoir avouer à Harry ce qu'il ressent, c'était vraiment très dur pour lui. Il fini enfin par se rendormir.

Il avait mal partout, néanmoins, son mal de crane était parti. Il se fit réveiller par l'infirmière qui venait pour changer ses bandages. Il en profita donc pour lui demander pourquoi était-il dans cet état.

-Ah monsieur Malfoy enfin vous vous réveillé. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-J'ai mal partout, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y a eu une attaque dans le train, une explosion a eu lieu pour permettre d'ouvrir le train, vous vous teniez très proche de la porte. Vous avez donc ét projeté à cause de l'impact.

-Mais Blaise, pourquoi Blaise n'est pas là, ça veut dire qu'il va bien ?

-Oui monsieur Zabini va bien, il a juste eu quelques égratignures et des hématomes. Rien de bien méchant comparé à vous.

-Et mon ventre ? Pourquoi j'ai une grosse bande qui m'entoure le ventre ?

-Un bout de la vitre du train vous a percuté dans le ventre, malheureusement pour vous, avec la chute, vous l'avez enfoncée, ce qui fait que votre ami n'ait pas pu la voir. Ce n'est qu'une fois ici que je l'ai aperçu.

-D'accord, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dans deux trois jours selon votre état.

-D'accord merci.

Draco était désespéré, d'abord Harry qui vient seulement pour lui dire qu'il s'en fiche de lui et en plus, il est enfermé à l'infirmerie au début de l'année, il était maudit. Heureusement, cela ne pouvais pas être pire.. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, son visage se décomposait à la vue de Pansy.

-Oh mon petit Draco, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça allait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrive !

-Tu sais que même à l'infirmerie tu restes toujours aussi drôle.. et aussi mignon..

-Pansy!

-Bha quoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me dire des choses comme ça.

-Oui je sais tes homo, même si je n'y croit pas une seconde. Tu m'aime et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai t'attendre tout le temps que tu voudras mon chéri.

-Pansy, tu m'exaspères ! Par Merlin, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Comment devrais-je te faire comprendre que je ne t'aime pas, que je t'ai jamais aimé et que je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Regarde la vérité en face, je préférerait sortir Dumbledore qu'avec toi ! Tes tellement, repoussante..

-Plus Dr ..

-Je crois avoir l'avoir entendu te dire de le laisser tranquille ? intervint Harry.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends toi déjà ? Personne ne t'a invité ici !

-Et toi non plus que je sache ? Alors fou le camps!

-Draco dit quelque chose enfin ! T'a pas vu comme il me parle ?

-Pansy, vas-t-en, ajouta le blond.

Les dernières paroles du blond retentissaient encore dans sa tête, Pansy était effondrée, elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ni que dire. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle partit en sanglot puis couru à toute vitesse pour que personne ne la voit. Harry esquissa un petit sourire face à cette scène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, encore, Potter ?

La voix de Draco était calme.

-Je suis venu.. eux.. pour.. bha j'ai un peu mal au ventre et Hermione et Ron m'ont dit de passer ici avant d'aller manger.

C'était un pur mensonge et il le savait, il n'avait pas mal au ventre et personne ne l'avait envoyé, il venait de son plein gré pour voir Draco.

-Ah d'accord, je crois que l'infirmière s'est absentée.

-Je repasserais plus tard alors ?

-Ou tu peux rester un peu, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Non, je vais repasser, et puis ça va déjà un peu mieux..

-Comme tu voudras, bonne fin de journée.

-Ouais à toi aussi, Malfoy.

Harry partit et Draco remarqua qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Harry Potter de venir à l'infirmerie pour un simple mal de ventre.. Alors il questionnerait Blaise quand il le verrai car ça ne pouvait plus durer..

Voilà, encore un petit chapitre ( plus petit que les autre désolé ). Encore toute mes excuses pour le retard mais je pense que je n'arriverais plus à être aussi ponctuel bien que je continuerai à poster chaque semaine. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus et je réserve une surprise dans le prochain...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard, je me suis cassé le doigt, ce qui m'empêchait d'écrire. Voilà, le chapitre de ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : POV Harry

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis qu'Harry avait rendu visite à Draco. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Parce qu'il restait malgré tout Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et par-dessus tout, c'était l'ennemi numéro un de l'héritier Malfoy mais ses impressions sur le blond avaient changés. Ce n'était plus le blond égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui, il était moins arrogant et plus.. plus doux. Harry pensait qu'il devait se tenir loin de lui car malgré tout, il restait Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Mais il songeait longuement à devenir ami avec le blond. Il lui faudrait des preuves ça, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi pas après tout.. Draco avait enfin repris les cours et Harry l'évitait au maximum. En plus de ça, le blond ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans le train lors de leur arrivée au château. Et Harry devait trouver Blaise pour faire en sorte que Draco ne sache rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'Harry l'avait aidé, qu'Harry avait pris peur en le voyant inconscient et qu'il s'était pressé d'avertir les enseignants et la directrice de Poudlard de l'incident. Non, Draco ne devait rien savoir de tout ça. Alors le brun partit à la recherche du serpentard. Il n'eut pas longtemps à le chercher puisqu'ils avaient cours de potion ensemble en première heure. Une fois dans la salle, Harry s'assit exprès à côté de Zabini, le jeune serpentard, surpris, ne posa qu'une question :

-Potter, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Il faut que je te parle, que je te parle de Malfoy.

-Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler Draco mais bon, comme tu voudras, tu disais ?

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé dans le train ?

-Non pas encore, pourquoi ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu lui dises ! Surtout pas !

-Encore une fois pourquoi ?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça. Promets-moi !

-Très bien, très bien, alors je ne lui dirai jamais à quel point tu étais inquiet pour lui et à quel point tu t'es précipité pour prévenir quelqu'un.

-Zabi..

-Monsieur Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, vous êtes en cours. C'était la maudite voix du professeur remplaçant Snape.

-Nous allons effectuer un plan de classe avec des équipes par binômes pour le prochain semestre, ainsi, nous mélangerons serpentard et griffondor.

-Weasley avec Nott, Granger avec Parkinson, Malfoy avec Londubat, Zabini avec Potter, Finnigan avec…

Harry n'écoutait plus, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec ce serpentard, avec le meilleur ami de Malfoy, ce n'était pas possible ! Tout mais pas lui, il préférait même être avec Parkinson qu'avec Zabini. Il ne pouvait pas être avec le meilleur ami de la personne qui le faisait agir bizarrement. Les cours de potion allaient être long, très longs.

-Venez prendre vos manuels et ouvrez le à la page 107, vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation ainsi qu'une fiole que vous devrez me remettre avec votre préparation du jour. Au travail.

-Bon bha Potter, il semblerait que tu ais bien choisi ta place dit moi.

-Sans commentaire.

-On va passer plus te temps que prévu ensemble.

-ZABINI tais-toi ! Aller au travail maintenant.

-Comme tu voudras. Montre-moi la potion. C'est une potion très simple, je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois. Je vais te montrer, c'est la bonne note assurée.

-Je suis nul en potion Zabini, alors te réjouit pas trop vite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que de toute façon, pour ton prochain métier, tu n'en auras même pas besoin.

-Je pense que c'est l'une des matières les plus importantes.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'aimerais être Auror.

-C'est ambitieux, tu vas-y arrivé, tu es Harry Potter !

-Justement, je ne veux pas y arrivé parce que je suis Harry Potter. Je veux y arrivé grâce à mes compétences. Je dois m'améliorer en potion ou je ne réussirai jamais mes examens.

-Je peux t'y aider, enfin, si tu veux ?

-Pourquoi un serpentard aiderai un griffondor ?

-J'aide pas un griffondor mais ce griffondor, disons que ça serai une forme de remerciement pour nous avoir sauvé.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir.

-Comme tu voudras mais sache que je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de potion avec Draco. On pourrait même t'aider tous les deux ?

-Ecoute Zabini, je t'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir mais arrête de me parler de ton meilleur ami.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence monumental. Le survivant était trop énervé envers Snape pour se concentrer mais Zabini rattrapait le coup. Hermione paraissait plutôt bien s'entendre avec Parkinson, Ron lui, était exaspéré. Le blond, lui, se réjouissait que les équipes soient mixtes. Il n'aurait pas supporté de passer tous ses cours de potion auprès d'elle. Enfin, enfin le cours était terminé, enfin Harry pourrait sortir de la salle et pendre du recul. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

-Potter ? c'était la voix de Draco Malfoy.

Harry fit mine de ne pas entendre son nom et accéléra le pas. Il se dirigeait vers le lac. Le temps était encore doux, ce qui permettait à Harry de sortir en chemise noire. Il s'installa près d'un arbre. La vue était vraiment à couper le souffle. L'horizon se perdait dans une brume matinale. Les arbres bougeaient avec le vent ce qui rendait le paysage encore plus joli. Le lac reflétait la lueur du soleil. L'herbe était encore plus verte que d'habitude, surement que personne n'était encore venu ici. C'était vraiment un bel endroit. Harry s'y sentait bien. Il lui permettait de réfléchir, de s'apaiser et de se calmer. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, les pensées du brun étaient dirigées vers Draco Malfoy, le beau blond, enfin le blond qu'Harry avait « sauvé » dans le train. Depuis ce jour, quelque chose avait changé en lui sans savoir pourquoi, Harry pensait souvent, voir tout le temps à lui. Il pensait à la peur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son corps inconscient, au faite que depuis quelque temps il faisait des rêves assez étranges sur le blond. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait en parler à une personne de confiance, il devait dire à une personne son « orientation sexuelle ». Hermione, c'était la meilleure pour ça, elle l'aiderait surement à interpréter ses choses car pour l'instant, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il se leva et repartit en direction de sa salle commune, il lui restait un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours. Le survivant se réchauffa en arrivant dans le château. Il entra dans le hall et contre toute attente, il tomba sur la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer. Draco Malfoy, en chair et en os. Ils étaient face à face, nez à nez. Encore quelques centimètres et leurs visages se touchaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette distance non existante entre leur deux corps, la situation lui rappelait ses rêves, en moins.. intime. Gêné, il recula d'un pas.

-Potter, désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire attention Malfoy, tu as failli me rentré dedans, balbutia Harry.

-Je me suis excusé il me semble ? répliqua le blond.

-Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Har..

Le brun ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de s'exprimer et il partit. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir parlé ainsi au serpentard mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Il perdait tous ses moyens et ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve sa meilleure amie. Le survivant ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait (et rêvait) tout le temps au blond et que dès qu'il l'avait en face, il était incapable de se contrôler et d'être gentil envers l'héritier. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais quoi ? Il espérait qu'Hermione puisse répondre à ses questions. La salle commune apparaissait enfin sous ses yeux.

-'Mione ! dit Harry en attrapant le bras de sa meilleure amie sans lui laisser de moindre temps d'articuler un son et il l'entraina loin des regards de leurs camarades.

-Ha..Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Je dois te parler !

-Si c'est pour que je fasse tes devoirs ses non, dit-elle en partant.

-Non, je dois te parler de moi.

-Harry tu me fais peur là…

-Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tout d'abord, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver. Je.. je suis amoureux des garçons..

-Harry, je le savais, c'est donc ça que tu voulais me dire ? Mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais. J'ai trouvé que quelque chose avait changé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Et Ron aussi l'a remarqué et ça ne le dérange pas non plus tu sais ?

-C'est gentil, j'ai besoin de conseil, depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges. Des rêves plutôt intimes avec un mec, et ce gars est de plus en plus présent dans mon esprit. Je pense tout le temps à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fais quand tu le vois ?

-C'est le plus horrible, quand je le vois je perds tous mes moyens. Je suis agressifs avec lui, je l'envoie balader et je l'évite..

-C'est qui ?

-Je..

-Harry, c'est qui ?

-Malfoy..

-Quoi ? Comment ça s'est déclenché ?

-Quand je l'ai vu inconscient dans le train.. Hermione, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Harry, ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire du tout. Mais c'est la pur vérité par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Hermione dit moi !

-Harry, tu es amoureux de Draco Malfoy..

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. A bientôt pout un prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire ma fiction. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'essaie d'être la plus régulière possible. Voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : POV Draco

C'était du délire. Draco essayait vraiment de se rapprocher d'Harry, de suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami Blaise mais en vain. Rien ne marchait, d'abord il y avait les passages d'Harry à l'infirmerie qui étaient suspects, puis les rencontres assez.. Rapprochées. Draco n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Il devait voir Blaise à tout prix et lui demander quelques explications. Draco était très énervé et très blessé de sa dernière rencontre avec le survivant. Il l'avait clairement humilié alors que le blond s'était excusé. Le serpentard avait fait son possible pour être gentil dans ne laisser paraître ses sentiments. Et pour finir, c'est Blaise qui est en binôme avec Harry pour les six prochains mois. Ça le rendait fou de rage. Enfin bon, il était arrivé dans les cachots et il était bien déterminé à parler à Blaise.

-Blaise Zabini, viens ici immédiatement.

-Dray ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

-Je m'attendais à ta petite crise de jalousie..

-Pourquoi Harry se comporte bizarrement depuis notre arrivé à Poudlard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

-Je sais, je sais mais je me suis dit qu'il t'avait surement parlé avec lui en cours de potion ?

\- Non, on n'a pas parlé de toi et on ne va pas parler de toi.

-Pourquoi ? interloqua Draco.

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on parle de toi.

-Ça expliquerai quelques trucs.

-Quels trucs ?

-Le fait qu'il m'évite depuis quelque temps et qu'il soit si.. méchant avec moi quand il me croise.

-Vous avez toujours été méchant l'un envers l'autre depuis très longtemps, ça n'a juste pas changé de son côté.

-Si, habituellement, il se serai fait un plaisir de me faire une remarque ou autre mais là, il m'évite totalement. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Je ne sais pas, j'essaierai de lui en parler demain mais je ne te garantit rien.

-Merci Blaise, t'es vraiment le meilleur.

-De-rien, termina-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je vais aller me recoiffer avant notre prochain cours.

-Dray, en parlant de ça, tu devrai arrêter le gel.

-Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

-C'est pas ça mais je te trouve plus mignon sans, et je pense qu'Harry aussi te trouvera beaucoup plus beau sans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi, tu n'es pas homo.

-Peut-être pas mais je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Oui, mon meilleur ami, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-Moi aussi Dray.

Depuis le départ de son père, le blond avait perdu le sourire et la situation avec Harry n'avait rien arrangé. La seule personne, le seul ami, à avoir soutenu le jeune serpentard, c'est son meilleur ami Blaise. Draco lui était très reconnaissant. Et Narcissa aussi. Il venait presque tous les jours de l'été pour vérifier que l'héritier Malfoy tenait le coup. Parfois, c'était plus dur de le faire sourire mais Blaise y arrivait toujours, c'était une de ses qualités. Il était même devenu fier de Draco, en effet, le blond avait vite oublié son père, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait et Blaise le croyait. Il y pensait encore de temps à autre mais ça ne durai jamais très longtemps.

-Allez Dray, il est temps d'aller en cours.

Les deux jeunes serpentards partirent dans dire un mot. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, sans que Draco ait vu Harry. Le temps était venu pour eux d'aller se préparer pour le dîner. Finalement, la première journée de Draco s'était plutôt bien passée, après une semaine d'absence. Personne ne lui avait posé de question, personne ne l'avait dévisagé et personne ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Même quand Draco avait franchi la porte de la grande salle et était allé s'asseoir à sa place, personne ne le regardait, du moins, personne le fixai ou autre.

Le repas était copieux, avec plusieurs sortes de viandes, du jus de citrouille, des salades et plein de pâtisseries. Draco n'avait pas d'appétit mais il mangeait pour éviter les questions de son meilleur ami. Le dîner n'était pas encore terminé que Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus de voir Harry. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler, ne pas pouvoir être avec lui et lui dire tout ce qui ressent. Alors il s'excusa auprès de Blaise, qui sans un mot, avait compris que le garçon était mal à cause d'Harry et qu'il voulait rester seul. Pansy, elle, ne comprenait toujours pas et se leva pour être auprès de lui mais Blaise la retint. Draco n'avait surement pas besoin d'une Pansy collante dans sa vie, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le temps était très humide. Il faisait frais sans pour autant faire froid. Draco partit en direction du lac, là où personne ne pourrai le voir. Il était vraiment très mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de la situation et du comportement étrange du brun. Il s'assit près d'un arbre qui lui donnait vu sur le lac. Il avait besoin de prendre pas mal de recul. Il resta assit quelques instants puis il entendit un bruit, il venait de dernière lui alors Draco prit sa baguette, se leva doucement et pointa la personne rapidement. Il la rabaissa aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait levé.

-Whaou, doucement Malfoy, intervint Harry.

-Pardon, je savais pas que c'était toi.

-C'est pas grave, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors si tard et tout seul ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

-A rien laisse tomber.

-Vasi dit moi.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de te confier ma vie privée. Tu reste quand même Harry Pot..

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main d'Harry était venue à la rencontre de la sienne.

-Tiens, prend ma veste, je vois que tu as froid.

-Je peux survivre.

-Tiens, insista le brun.

Draco pris la veste du survivant. Elle avait son odeur.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu ces derniers temps.

-Et pourquoi tu viendrais t'excuser, c'est pas comme si on était ami.

-Justement, beaucoup de temps c'est passé depuis et j'ai penser qu'on pourrais peut être arrêter nos enfantillages.

\- Tu veux dire devenir ami ?

-Oui, c'est l'idée.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond d'une voix neutre alors qu'au fond de lui il sautait de joie.

-Alors, on se serre la main ? Comme en première année mais cette fois j'accepterais.

-Okey.

Harry tendit la main à Draco qui l'accepta. Et sans si attendre, la main d'Harry tira Draco vers le brun et le survivant l'embrassa. C'était doux et pur, les lèvres du brun avait un goût extra, c'était la meilleure des gourmandises pour le blond. Alors ils continuèrent pendant un instant puis le brun se recula, et repartit en direction du château.

-Reste pas trop longtemps dehors, il fait froid, je te laisse mon manteau. Bonne fin de soirée, Draco.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait où le brun l'avait vraiment embrassé. Draco était sur un petit nuage. L'homme dont il était amoureux venait de l'embrassé, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et, en plus de ça, il lui avait laissé son manteau. Le blond était aux anges, il n'en croyais pas.

Comment allait se passé le reste de l'année ? Harry n'était pourtant pas homo. Et si Draco et lui ne sortait pas ensemble après ce baiser ? Et si c'était juste un tour d'Harry pour faire souffrir Draco ? Ou encore pire, si ils sortaient ensemble ? Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, nouveau couple de Poudlard, c'était vraiment insensé. Seul le temps pourrait dire ce qui pourrait se passer. Draco avait plus qu'a attendre un message ou un signe de la part du brun, mais combien de temps ça prendrait ? Le serpentard était impatient et à la fois, il était terrorisé. Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Il décida donc, après une bonne heure passé dehors, d'aller dans sa salle commune où il irait tout raconter à son meilleur ami.

Le blond marchait dans les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit un enfant de trois ans qui venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noel. Ses traits de visage étaient moins durs, il laissait paraître sa joie. Ce qui venait de se passé était un peu comme Noel pour lui. Il vagabondait en sautillant et il arriva enfin dans les cachots. Les élèves de la maisons serpentard le regardaient avec insistance, rares étaient les moments où Draco Malfoy était joyeux et le montrait pleinement. Une fois dans sa salle commune, il monta dans sa chambre toujours en gardant le sourire. Pansy, profitant du moment, alla s'installer près du blond qui venait de se mettre dans le canapé.

-Bonsoir Draco, qu'est ce qui nous vaut ton beau sourire si ensorcelant ?

-Salut Pansy, et fin de la joie pour le beau Draco Malfoy et début de l'ennui. Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Je t'ai vu partir triste pendant le repas et je voulais savoir pourquoi ?

-Même si j'étais de bonne humeur il y a de ça deux minutes, tu restes Pansy, alors je ne te dirai rien.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Draco ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu te mets à être méchant avec moi ?

-Mais Pansy, je te DETESTE, alors une bonne fois pour toute arrête de venir me voir, arrête de m'adresser la parole et par Merlin, fiche moi la paix.

-Tu dois être encore sous le choc du train, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra.

Draco, exaspéré, regarda Pansy s'éloigner vers le dortoir des filles. Il n'en pouvais vraiment plus de cette fille.

Même si dehors le temps s'était beaucoup assombri, l'ambiance dans la pièce restait comme à son habitude, une ambiance de serpentard. Draco réalisait enfin qu'il avait embrassé la personne dont il était amoureux. Il fallait qu'il trouve Blaise et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, monsieur Blaise Zabini apparut devant ses yeux, il le prit et ils allèrent dans la chambre de prefet du blond.

-Blaaaaiiiiiise !

-Draco, te revoilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu es sur que ça va ?

-Et comment, je ne pourrais pas aller mieux.

-Mais pourtant tout à l'heure, tu es parti de la salle commune en vitesse quand tu as vu Harry.

-Oui, mais ça s'était avant qu'il vienne me voir.

-D'accord, écoute Draco, je sais que tu te sent seul mais ce n'est pas une raison pour inventer des histoires. Tu as bu ?

-Blaise ! Je te jure que s'est vrai, d'ailleurs c'est sa veste.

Voyant que Blaise le croyait enfin Draco commença à lui raconter sa rencontre avec le survivant.

-...Et il m'a embrassé !

-QUOI ?

-Oui, Harry Potter m'a embrassé, puis il est partit en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et en me disant de garder sa veste.

-Mais Dray, c'est une nouvelle formidable ça ! Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble, ça y est ?

-Non je ne pense pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Bha je ne pense pas sortir avec lui, après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'un baiser pour lui ?

-Peut-être, mais peut -être que non. Et tu le saura jamais si tu ne va pas vérifier par toi même.

-Et pourquoi ça ne serais pas lui qui viendrais ?

-Parce que il a fait un pas de son coté en t'embrassant, maintenant à ton tour, va le voir !

-D'accord, j'irai demain à la première heure.

-Voilaa !

Draco était désormais allongé sur son lit, emmitoufler dans la veste du brun. Blaise le laissa et franchit la porte.

-Attend Blaise, merci.

-Derien Draco. T'es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal.

Draco s'endormit quelques minutes après, en pensant à ce qui s'était passé entre le brun et lui.

Une nouvelle journée commençait dans Poudlard et Draco était bien matinale. Il sortit de sa douche et finit de se sécher. Il enfila son pantalon ainsi qu'un pull noir. Il mit sa cravate puis commença à se coiffer. Il se rappela le conseil de Blaise sur le gel puis il se rappela la journée d'hier. Il n'avait pas mis de gel et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il reposa donc le pot dans le tiroir et descendit pour déjeuner. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait que deux trois personnes dans la salle commune. Il déjeuna en vitesse puis partit de la salle commune en direction du château en espérant trouver le brun.

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici mon chapitre 6 de ma fiction. L'action va enfin vraiment commencer entre nos deux amoureux.

Chapitre 6 : POV Harry Potter

Comment une journée pourrait mieux commencer qu'après un bon réveil et une bonne nuit à penser à son amoureux. Car maintenant il en était fier de ne plus caché son homosexualité. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait sauvé le monde de Voldemort, était amoureux de Draco Malfoy, l'héritier de tous les temps. Harry savait que Draco aimait les hommes mais il ne savait pas si il l'aimait lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'a embrassé la veille. Uniquement pour savoir si les sentiments du blond à son égard étaient réciproques. Draco ne l'avait pas repoussé et n'a pas montré son mécontentement avant ou après le baiser, ça a dû lui plaire. Mais était-il ensemble ? Il ne savait pas, il l'avait fait sans trop penser au conséquences par la suite, il voulait juste connaitre les sentiments du blond et aussi se faire plaisir. C'était son premier baiser avec un mec et il était content que ce mec en question soit Draco. Mais si Draco était en couple ? Harry devait savoir, il devait connaitre un peu mieux la vie du beau serpentard. Ce baiser avait confirmer le fait qu'Harry était bel et bien amoureux mais le blond l'était-il ? Après tout, ils étaient ennemis depuis très longtemps.

Sur ces pensées très joyeuses, Harry sortit de son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche puis enroula une serviette autour de sa taille afin de sortir se prendre des vêtements. Il opta pour un jean classique et un pull bleu marine. Il mit sa cravate de griffondor et alla dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit dejeuner. A table, il retrouva sa meilleure amie, Hermione, et son meilleur ami, Ron. Il y avait aussi Seamus et Dean. Harry prit place à coté de la jeune griffondor.

-Salut 'Mione.

-Bonjour Harry. Ca va ?

-Plutôt oui, et toi ?

-Je vais toujours bien, moi.

-Je dois y aller désolé mais je dois trouvé quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais tu n'as même pas mangé.

-Voilà, je prend un croissant et je pars. Faudra que je te raconte pleiin de trucs 'Mione.

-Hum, d'accord, on se retrouve avant le cours de défense ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, défense contre les forces du mal, malheureusement, notre premier cours du mardi matin !

-Cache ta joie.

Les deux griffondors partirent dans un fou rire puis Harry quitta la pièce.

Il marchait dans les couloirs presque désert de Poudlard, seuls quelques élèves sortaient tôt de leurs salles communes. Il saluait des amis au passage puis se rendit vers le lac, en esperant le trouvé ici, l'homme qu'il avait embrassé la veille. Il y arriva enfin, mais personne ne se trouvait à cet endroit. Harry était déçu, mais pas beaucoup puiqu'après tout, Draco ne savait pas qu'il devait venir ici. Harry fit demi-tour et bouscula une personne, un beau blond appartenant à la maison serpentard, Draco. Un sourire se dressa sur le visage d'Harry ainsi que sur celui du blond. Sans lui laissé le temps de dire quelque chose, Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Draco était venu ici, à l'endroit de leur baiser. Il ressentait donc quelque chose envers le brun. Harry était fou de joie. Tout en embrassant son blond, il passa les mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de gel. Il aimait tellement le blond sans son gel, décoiffé comme il faut, ça le faisait craquer. Le brun était en aucun cas repoussé par le blond qui finit par passer sa main autour de la taille du survivant avec le seul but de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, de la sorte à reduire l'écart entre leurs deux corps. Le serpentard, avec la permission d'Harry, indroduisit sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Leurs deux langues jouaient maintenant au chat et à la souris. Harry en profitait pour explorer chaque recoins de la bouche du blond. Le baiser était esquis mais malheureusement trop court pour Harry, Draco se reculait déjà.

-Tiens, je suis venu te rendre ça, fit le blond en lui tendant la veste que le brun lui avait passer hier.

-Merci, mais tu peux la garder, comme ça, tu auras un peu de mon odeur.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je de ton odeur, le taquina le blond ?

-Je peux te la reprendre si tu n'en veux vraiment pas, ajouta le brun.

-Non, je la garde.

-J'aime mieux ça, termina le brun en s'asseillant contre l'arbre.

-Je crois que tu es à ma place, fit Draco.

-Viens, dit Harry en lui tendant sa main.

Le blond accepta de prendre la main du brun qui le tira à terre et l'assit à côté de lui. Le serpentard posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et ce dernier attrappa Draco à la taille. Ils se faisaient doénavant un calin.

-On est bien la, dit Harry.

-Je trouve aussi, ajouta Draco en se serrant encore plus fort contre le torse d'Harry.

-C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

-Méthamorphose et toi ?

-Défense.

-D'accord, dit Harry en se levant et en aidant Draco à se lever, on se retrouve après le déjeuner, on pourra aller en potion ensemble ?

-Okey, alors ça veut dire qu'on est un vrai couple non ?

-Biensur, déclara Harry en embrassant Draco, sauf si t'es pas pret.

-Je le suis depuis longtemps, termina le blond en prenant la main du brun.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers le chateau main dans la main. Ca allait choqué plus d'un de les voir ensemble mais Harry s'en fichait, car il se sentait bien avec Draco. Hermione était déjà au courant qu'Harry l'aimait mais elle ne savait rien à propos d'hier et Ron, lui, ne savait rien du tout. Il savait juste que le brun était homo, mais il était loin d'imaginer Harry et Draco ensemble. Harry sentit la main de Draco se détaché de la sienne, il observa le blond mettre sa veste, le survivant trouvait qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien.

Arrivé dans le chateau, les élèves étaient plus nombreux que tout à l'heure et tout le monde regardait le nouveau couple. Non pas avec méchanceté ou moquerie mais plus comme un soulagement de les savoir amis, même plus qu'amis maintenant. Et presque tout le monde semblait se rejouir pour eux, tout le monde sauf Pansy et Ginny. En effet, Harry avait rompu avec elle à la fin de l'été. Elle l'avait mal pris mais ils avaient à peu près réussi à être amis après ça. Ginny était toujours amoureuse d'Harry car ça restait son amour d'enfance mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour l'oublier. Alors effectivement, elle prenait assez mal le fait qu'Harry l'ai quitté pour se mettre avec un mec. Mais Harry était heureux désormais et Ginny comprendra que si il est heureux comme ça, alors elle n'aura pas à intervenir.

Le moment était venu pour notre nouveau couple de se quitter, leurs salles de classes étaient assez éloignées et ils devaient se quitter. Harry s'approcha de Draco, il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa vigouresement et avec passion, Draco lui rendit son baiser puis, une fois leurs langues dans leurs bouches respectives, ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés. Le brun n'avait pas encore vu ses meilleurs amis depuis ce matin, ils ne savaient donc pas qu'il sortait avec Draco. Il devait les prévenir.

Dans la salle de cours, l'ambiance était assez joyeuse, ce qui était une première pour un cours de défense. Les élèves ne connaissaient pas bien le professeur qui remplacait Rogue. Mais il allait très vite le regretter, car la seule année où Rogue avait enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal avait été pendant leur sixieme année et c'était plutôt cool. Ce professeur avait plutôt l'air renfermé et stricte.

-Bonjour à tous, alors nous allons reprendre où nous en étions la semaine dernière, c'est à dire les sortilèges de défense ainsi que comment se protéger, c'est le but de ce cours. On va reprendre les bases et travailler sur le sortilège de protection : protego. Mettez vous par trois et commencez à vous lancez des sorts innofensifs et contrataquez les avec ce sortilège.

-Harry, on se met avec 'Mione ?

-Oui Ron.

-Hey, faut que je vous parle, fit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sorts avec une personne...

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? s'interrogea Ron.

-Depuis ce matin.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Ron..

Harry lança un regard inquiet vers sa meilleure amie qui avait tout compris, elle l'incita à tout dire à Ron.

-C'est avec Draco..

-Draco, Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui..

-Tu sorts avec un Malfoy ?

-Oui mais Ron..

-Non mais okey, c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

-Alors t'es pas faché ?

-Et pourquoi je le serais ?

-D'une c'est un mec et de deux c'est un Malfoy..

-C'est pas moi qui sort avec, tu fais ce que tu veux, je suis ton meilleur ami alors je dois accepter.

-Et pour ta soeur ?

-Je vais pas te forcer à être en couple avec une personne que tu n'aime pas.

-Ron, t'es le meilleur.

-Je sais, bon au travail maintenant ?

Les trois sorciers se mirent au travail. Ils se jeterent des sorts et se protegeaient à merveille. Harry était enfin serein, il pouvait sortir avec Draco en toute liberté puisque ses amis était au courant. Avant le cours, beaucoup de griffondor étaient venus lui parler mais aucuns ne lui avaient fait de reflexion, tous était contents pour lui.

L'heure du repas était enfin arrivé, Harry et ses amis sortaient de leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. C'était leurs cours favoris puisqu'ils s'entendaient très bien avec le professeur.

-Je meurs de faim, commença Ron.

-De toute façon, tu as tout le temps faim Ron, intervint Hermione.

-C'est pas vrai ça.

-Oh si c'est vrai, dit le brun.

-Arrêter vous deux !

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence monumental, entre Hermione qui lisait un livre plus gros qu'un grimmoire et Ron qui faisait la tête par rapport au comportement de ses amis, personne ne parlait. Harry et Draco se jettait des coups d'oeil à travers la grande salle. Le griffondor était impatient de rejoindre son blond. En plus de ça, le temps était au rendez-vous, un magnifique soleil avec très peu de nuage et une température de saison. Il sentait que ça allait être un moment fort sympatique avec le blond. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, pas de pression, pas de romantisme, enfin pour l'instant et pas de prise de tête.

Le moment était venu pour notre heros de partir rejoindre son amoureux dans leur endroit. Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit dans les jardins du chateau. Draco n'avait pas encore finit son dessert, ce qui laisserait le temps au survivant de s'installer tranquillement. Une fois près de l'arbre, Harry s'assit et comptempla le paysage. Le ciel était dégagée et le temps était très doux, alors le brun enleva son pull pour laisser place à un tee shirt toujours dans les teintes de bleu, mais plus clair cette fois. Il le mis contre l'arbre et posa sa tête dessus. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le serpentard pointe le bout de son nez.

-Salut, dit Draco en s'installant à coté d'Harry, il va falloir un arbre plus grand si on veut passer tous les deux.

-Tu n'as qu'a venir sur mes genoux, proposa Harry.

-Tout compte fait, j'aime bien qu'il soit petit cet arbre, remarqua le blond en s'asseyant sur les genoux du survivant.

Il restèrent un long moment dans cette position jusqu'a ce que Draco ne pose sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, permettant à ce dernier de jouer avec ses cheveux blond. Le fait que Draco ne mette plus de gel rendait ses cheveux incroyablement doux et Harry adorait ça. Le brun pourrait passer sa vie dans cette position, Draco la tête sur ses genoux, et lui jouant à ses cheveux, l'embrassant de temps à autre, c'était le paradis pour les deux garçons. Malheureusement la réalité les rattrapa et il était temps pour eux de partir en cours de potion. Ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'aux cachot main dans la main. Ils s'intallèrent chacun à leurs places respectives.

Voila, fin du chapitre, merci d'avoir lu. Laissez un petit commentaire sur vos impressions. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voici le septième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : POV Draco Malfoy.

Aha, Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il pensait trop à son brun. Ce dernier était assis non-loin de lui, à côté de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Le blond préférait que ce soit son meilleur ami assis à côté d'Harry plutôt qu'une fille ou bien un autre garçon. Il n'était pas jaloux de Blaise vu qu'il était hétéro et qu'il avait des vues sur une fille, mais qu'en plus, il ne lui ferait jamais un coup pareil. Il y avait une grande complicité entre Blaise et le jeune serpentard, une complicité que personne ne comprenait. Ils étaient comme des frères. Le cours de potion se déroula lentement, très lentement, et Draco avait qu'une envie, être avec son petit-ami. Mais le fait qu'ils aient deux heures de la même matière, sans pose, rendit le blond impatient. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, sentir son odeur.. La première heure se déroula assez bien mais la deuxième, elle, lui paraissait interminable. Tout le monde travaillait sauf lui, il était dans les nuages, parfois il regardait Harry, qui le regardait aussi, et là, c'était la fête dans son estomac. Le serpentard pouvait se rattraper avec l'idée qu'il retrouverait son brun avant et après le diner mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentré. Seamus lui, était exaspéré. Le blond n'avançait plus du tout dans la potion et lui laissait donc faire tout le travail. Heureusement pour eux, le cours se termina, le prof leur donna un devoir sur le cours du jour à rendre pour le lendemain. Draco sortit aussitôt les derniers mots de l'enseignant. Il attendait dehors, les personnes qui passaient, le saluait et le félicitait, tous sauf Pansy bien sûr. Elle s'arrêta devant le blond, et commença à lui prendre la main.

-Draco, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Le blond, qui en avait vraiment marre, se débarrassa de la main de la Pansy avec violence et il s'apprêtait à lui dire des choses méchantes, vraiment méchante, mais Harry arriva à temps et compris la situation.

-Hou, y'a de l'ambiance ici, du calme, intervint-il.

Harry prit la main de Draco ce qui fit office de dépresseur. Il s'apaisa presque instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Pansy pense que je suis amoureux d'elle et qu'on file un amour parfait. Elle dit que c'est une trahison que je sorte avec toi et que je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Quoi ? dit Harry en commençant à rire, mais c'est du n'importe quoi.

-C'est ce que je cesse de lui répéter, répondit Draco, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Ecoute Pansy, Draco n'est pas, et ne sera jamais amoureux de toi, il faut que tu le comprennes et que tu le laisse tranquille, que tu nous laisse tranquille.

En disant ces mots, Harry prit le serpentard par la taille. Ce qui le réjouit davantage. Le blond était toujours en colère, mais l'arrivé d'Harry l'avait calmé et lui avait permis de retrouver ses esprits. Ils partirent mains dans la main, laissant une Pansy énerver et bouche bée, face à des personnes qui se moquaient d'elle.

-Merci d'avoir réagi, sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.. commença Draco.

-Mais derien, c'est normal, je serais toujours là pour te défendre

Ils partirent en direction du lac, dans leur petit endroit. Draco se sentait bien auprès d'Harry. Il oubliait tous ses soucis. Dans les bras du brun, le jeune serpentard était serein, il oubliait que son père était en prison. Que sa mère était seule chez lui, il oubliait tout. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, l'héritier Malfoy était heureux. L'heure du repas était arrivé mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de retourné là-bas. Draco n'en avait pas envie car il ne voulait pas voir Pansy et Harry quant à lui, avait déjà prévu un petit pique-nique pour lui et son chéri. Sur le champ, il fit apparaitre une couverture, avec deux bougies, et plein de petit gâteau. C'était un repas qui allait ravir les amoureux, surtout que le temps était doux, le soleil (enfin coucher de soleil) était au rendez-vous et que le paysage était magnifique. Draco remercie Harry pour cette brillante idée. Une fois le repas terminé, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore une heure ou deux puis ils remontèrent chacun dans leur salle commune avec des étoiles pleins le cœur.

Plusieurs semaines s'était passé et les deux amoureux vivaient une romance parfaite. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps, et ils rendaient toutes les filles -et quelques garçons- jaloux de leur relation. Draco était très jaloux car beaucoup de filles tournaient autour du gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'une fille lui parlait, il s'immisçait dans la conversation l'air de rien et la fille –en général- était gênée et finissait par partir. Harry avait bien vu son côté jaloux et il s'amusait en voyant Draco s'énerver contre les autres. Ginny s'était faite à leur couple et avait réussi à être ami avec eux. Draco, lui, évitait toujours Pansy, elle l'énervait toujours et plus il était loin d'elle, mieux s'était pour lui. Ron avait fini par être ami avec le serpentard et maintenant, tout allait bien pour notre jeune couple.

Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi, et au grand désespoir du blond, Harry et lui n'avait aucun cours en commun, il se verrait donc que le soir et peut-être dans les couloirs, mais c'était rare. Draco détestait le jeudi, c'était un jour maudit. Un jour où il verrait que très peu de fois son petit-ami, un jour où les heures de cours étaient interminables.

Le jeune serpentard se levait donc de mauvaise humeur, il fila à la douche et marmonna en sortant car les affaires de Blaise trainait partout.

-BLAIIISE ZABINI !

-Grr, fut la seule réponse audible de l'ami de Draco.

Exaspéré, le blond sortit du dortoir et alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de réveiller, ce qui lui laissa un peu de temps pour souffler. Quelques personnes commençaient à arriver et à prendre place. L'héritier Malfoy sortit de la pièce et partit en direction du lac. En arrivant dehors, Draco eut des frissons, le temps était glacial, on était au mois de décembre et une petite couche de neige avait recouvert la pelouse. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste ou un pull plus chaud. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et observa quelque instant le paysage. Poudlard l'hiver, c'était vraiment quelque chose de magnifique. Il s'assit près de l'arbre et s'endormit. Il avait très mal dormi la nuit passé et il s'était réveiller de très bonne heure. Il restait au moins une bonne heure avant les cours.

Le rêve qu'il fit était très étrange, il voyait son père, dans une pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre le ministère de la magie. La pièce était très lumineuse et elle contrastait avec les détraqueurs. Ils étaient deux et ils se tenaient près de son père. Lucius était sur une chaise, il était habillé d'une longue robe rayé noire et grise. Ses cheveux étaient dans un piteux état, il n'était pas rasé, il semblait faible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco vit, enfin en rêve, son père faible, sans défense, vulnérable. Ca le laissait « sans voix ». Jamais son père ne l'avait laissé le voir ainsi, même lors de son arrestation, le père Malfoy avait gardé la tête haute. Les détraqueurs s'approchaient de son père et ils absorbaient son âme. Le serpentard était en train de rêver de la mort de son père. Il se débattait, il était en sueur. Le blond ne pouvait rien faire, il était dans la pièce mais incapable d'agir ou de sauver son père. Toute sa vie, il avait détesté son père pour avoir été un mangemort et quand ce dernier avait été arrêté, Draco montrait qu'il était fort e qui s'en moquait. Mais en le voyant ainsi, en le voyant prêt à mourir, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité. Depuis que son père avait été arrêté, pas une seule fois il est allé lui rendre visite, pas une lettre ni un message pour son père. Et maintenant, Draco se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le voir, plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler et même s'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir gâché son enfance, il avait qu'un père et à partir de maintenant, il le verra plus. Il n'entendrait plus parler de lui, il ne l'entendrait plus jamais lui faire la leçon ou autre, tout ça s'était fini. Et le blond était impuissant, il essayait d'arraché les détraqueurs de son père mais, dans cette scène, le serpentard n'était qu'un fantôme. Draco avait la pire vu de tous, un coup il était spectateur et l'autre, c'est lui qui prenait la place du détraqueur. Son père hurlait de douleur, il était en larme et ses dernières paroles étaient « Draco.. ». Sur ces paroles, l'héritier Malfoy se réveilla en hurlant, il était tout pale, les yeux vides, il regardait au loin, tremblait de tout son corps et sa respiration était courte. Plus rien ne comptait à présent pour lui, il venait de voir la manière dont son père allait se faire tuer. Il n'entendait même pas la voix d'un certain brun lui demandant ce qui se passait. Il regardait au loin, se leva, et partit en direction du château. Il se moquait de savoir qu'on le suivait et il se moquait de louper les cours. Il atteignit les cachots puis rentra dans sa salle commune, il n'eut pas besoin de dire le mot de passe puisqu'il était entré quand les autres élèves –dont Blaise- était sortis. Il entra dans le dortoir et il s'allongea sur son lit regardant le plafon. Son père était mort et lui, était en état de choc.

Voilà la fin du chapitre, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis un sacré bout de temps. Mais avec les vacances, le manque de wifi, et d'autre histoire que j'ai avancé, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le huitième chapitre de mon Drarry. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : POV Harry Potter.

-Draco ? Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Draco répond moi !

Harry avait trouvé Draco près du lac, il dormait d'un sommeil agité. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était comme en état de choc, il regardait loin devant lui, il était blanc et il tremblait.

-Eh, Draco ? Tu vas ou ? Reviens !

Draco ne l'entendait pas, il s'était mis à marcher et il partait en direction du château. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et le serpentard n'était pas décidé à y participer.

-Mais enfin Draco, arrête toi, on a cours !

Toujours sans dire le moindre mot, le blond se dirigea vers sa salle commune, suivit de très près par son petit-ami. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il savait Draco de mauvaise humeur le jeudi mais au point de ne pas lui parler, ce n'était pas son genre, il devait savoir ce qui avait mis le serpentard dans cet état. Arrivé devant la salle commune des serpentards, le brun ne put entrer car il n'était pas de la maison et qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais, il vit une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider.

-Blaise, interpella le brun, viens par ici !

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? T'es venu voir Draco ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, il me parle plus, je viens de le croiser et il m'a totalement évité ! Pas un regard, rien, répondit le jeune homme.

-Nan, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je l'ai retrouvé près du lac et il dormait. Il était très agité et il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il était vraiment bizarre, il était très pale, il avait le regard vide, et il tremblait. Il ne m'a adressé aucun mot, il est partit et j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et il ne m'a pas répondu, il s'est contenté d'avancer et puis il est entré dans la salle.

-Viens, je vais t'emmener dans le dortoir, dit le serpentard inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons traversèrent la salle commune en direction des dortoirs. L'ambiance ici était très serpentard, les couleurs tournaient autour du vert et de l'argent. Beaucoup de serpent était en peinture ou en gravure sur les murs. Dans les dortoirs, c'était tout autre chose, c'était en désordre, les affaires trainaient partout, mais on voyait quelques plumes provenant des oreillers, ce qui veut dire que même les serpentards s'amusaient parfois. Le regard d'Harry fit le tour de la pièce et se posa ensuite sur Draco, qui était allongé dans son lit et regardait en l'air.

-Bon, je vous laisse, à plus tard, fit Blaise en quittant la pièce.

-D'accord, merci, lui répondit Harry sans quitté son copain des yeux.

-Draco ? dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça m'inquiète, tu m'inquiètes, continua le gryffondor.

Le brun n'eut aucune réponse de la part du serpentard. Il décida donc de sortir du dortoir et de la salle commune afin d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh. Il courrait dans les couloirs, sans faire attention aux personnes qui le regardaient. Il arriva enfin aux portes de l'infirmerie, à bout de souffle, il entra et se précipita vers l'infirmière.

-Mme Pom, Pomfresh, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Mais enfin, calmez-vous mon garçon, regardez dans quel état vous-êtes.

Il se calma quelque instant et reprit.

-Draco ne répond plus, il se bouge plus, il tremble et il a le regard vide ! S'il n'a pas été pétrifié, c'est tout comme. Il faut que vous veniez m'aider, je vous en prie.

-D'accord mon garçon, je vous suis, répondit l'infirmière calmement.

Elle prit avec elle un brancard afin de ramener le blond à l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et elle vit Draco dans le même état que celui qu'Harry lui avait décrit. A une exception près, cette fois, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et vérifia sa respiration, elle était plus calme que tout à l'heure. Elle examina sa tête pour vérifier une quelque bosse ou chose montrant un choc sur celle-ci mais elle n'y vit rien.

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez m'aider, on va le transporter à l'infirmerie, j'ai bien une hypothèse sur ce qu'il lui ait arrivé mais j'ai besoin d'une potion là-bas.

Tous deux mirent le blond sur le brancard et ils se mirent en route.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvez ? questionna l'infirmière

-Assis sur le sol près du lac, contre un arbre, il dormait et il avait le sommeil plutôt agité.

-Il dormait me dites-vous ?

-Oui, quand je l'ai trouvé il dormait.

-Ca nous facilite beaucoup les choses.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'interrogea Harry.

Mais l'infirmière ne lui répondit pas car ils étaient arrivés. Ils installèrent Draco sur le lit et Harry s'assit près de lui. L'infirmière, quant à elle, alla chercher une fiole avec un liquide bleu marine dedans. Elle l'approcha de la bouche de Draco mais Harry lui saisit le poignet non violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Une potion qui va nous dévoiler son rêve.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? On va revivre son rêve ?

-Mais non voyons, je vais lui faire boire cette potion puis un liquide sortira de ses yeux, on le récupèrera puis on le mettra dans ma pensine.

-D'accord.

Mme Pomfresh fit avaler la potion au serpentard puis quelques minutes après, le liquide bleu ressortît par ses yeux, l'infirmière le prit et le mit dans une plus petite fiole. Elle se dirigea vers la pensine et ils regardèrent tous les deux le rêve du blond. Ils virent que le blond avait rêvé de la mort de son père et qu'il avait eu plusieurs points de vue sur la situation. Draco était faible et ne pouvait rien faire pour père. Il était en pleine panique et il ne pouvait fermer les yeux ou sortir de la pièce. Les détraqueurs étaient en train de tuer son père, de lui prendre son âme, tous ses souvenirs. Harry vit le visage de son blond se décomposer, il était devenu livide, sans émotions, sans réaction, sans rien. Il fixait juste son père et Harry sentait la fin du cauchemar arrivé, ça lui avait paru une éternité à lui alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que Draco avait pu ressentir. Avant que le rêve ne se termine complètement, Harry entendit un son sortir de la bouche de son serpentard. Il entendit « Je t'aime malgré tout ». Puis Harry et Mme Pomfresh se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie, regardant tous deux Draco d'un air inquiet. Allait-il se remettre de la mort de son père ? Allait-il un jour sortir de son état de choc ? Le brun l'espérait de tout cœur car, en voyant son petit-ami ainsi, il souffrait vraiment. Lui aussi se sentait impuissant de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit que seul le temps pourrait le guérir, qu'il n'existait aucune potion pour l'aider et qu'il fallait donc patienté. Ça pouvait prendre des heures tout comme ça pouvait prendre des jours.

C'était la première nuit que Draco passait à l'infirmerie. Aucun changement n'avait été remarqué, si ce n'est qu'il avait accepté de manger la veille, mais uniquement le midi, c'est tout. Mme Pomfresh lui donnait des potions sans rêve. Il se calmait au fur et à mesures des heures. Harry était venu le voir à chaque heure qu'il avait eue de libre, il avait même fait ses devoirs auprès de lui, à son chevet, et il était resté tard, ce qui lui valut une réprimande de l'infirmière. L'ambiance dans la pièce était toujours très calme et Harry se faisait du souci pour son blond. Il avait peur qu'il ne retrouve jamais le sourire, qu'il ne se sorte jamais de ce problème. Harry coopérait de plus en plus avec Blaise, par rapport au serpentard, car Blaise était le meilleur ami du blond et il prenait de ses nouvelles tous les jours.

Ce vendredi matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que les autres, il commençait par histoire de la magie mais il avait encore au moins trois heures devant lui puisque le réveil lui indiqua cinq heures du matin. Il prit des affaires dans son armoire, dont sa robe de sorcier et il fila à la douche. Ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers son blond. Il se demandait comment la nuit de Draco s'était passée et si son état s'était amélioré. Quand il l'avait quitté la veille, Draco ne disait toujours rien et regardait au loin. Il décida donc de zapper le petit déjeuner et d'aller le voir. Il se doutait bien que l'infirmière ne le laisserait pas entré, c'est pourquoi il prit avec lui, sa cape d'invisibilité.

Arrivé devant la porte, il mit le tissu qui glissait doucement sur sa tête et ses épaules, avant de le recouvrir complètement. Il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs, en même temps, peu de personne se réveillait et se baladait aussi tôt dans le château. C'est pourquoi, un silence total y régnait. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, et la porte se mit à grincer. Il pria tous les saints pour que Mme Pomfresh ne l'ai pas entendu et il alla, d'un pas rapide, vers le lit de son serpentard. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, Harry s'installa à côté de lui, en position assise et il attendit son réveil.

Il n'eut pas très longtemps à attendre, dix minutes plus tard, le blond ouvrit ses yeux.

-Draco, c'est moi, c'est Harry.

Le blond, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. Ce regard remplit aussitôt Harry de bonheur et d'espoir. Il prit la main de son blond et celui-ci la serra plus fort. Le cœur d'Harry chavira, Draco n'était plus en état de choc. Il bougeait, il le regardait, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

-Comment vas-tu Draco ?

-Mieux, depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-Depuis hier matin, je t'ai retrouvé près du lac.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible Harry..

Le ventre d'Harry se noua, comment annoncé à son blond que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Que tout ce qu'il avait vu était vrai et que son père était bel et bien mort ? C'était impossible pour lui, c'est pourquoi il décida de ne rien dire et de demandé à un adulte de lui apprendre. Après tout, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour subir de telle perte et Harry savait très bien la douleur qu'il infligerait au blond en lui disant ça. Personne ne devait lui dire, du moins pas maintenant, pas maintenant que son état s'est amélioré.

-Je sais, c'était la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait répondre à ce moment.

-Mon père était là, et les détraqueurs ils..ils..

Draco n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il était désormais en sanglot. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il entendit le cœur de son ancienne Némésis battre plus régulièrement et il s'éloigna de lui afin de l'embrassé. C'était un baiser chaste et Harry goutait à nouveau aux douces lèvres de Draco. Elles étaient sucrées, c'était un goût exquis pour le survivant.

Les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien et Harry prit le soin d'évité le sujet sur le père de Draco. Ca le rendait triste de cacher cette vérité à Draco mais c'était pour son bien, l'héritier avait assez souffert ses dernières vingt-quatre heures pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

L'heure était venue pour Harry de quitté l'infirmerie et de quitté son serpentard. Il n'avait pas envie de partir et il aurait bien loupé les cours mais ça ne lui servait à rien puisque Mme Pomfresh faisait des bilans de l'état du blond toute les demi-heures. C'est donc avec regret qu'il quitta son petit ami avec un dernier baiser, un dernier regard, mais surement pas une dernière pensée car pendant le chemin qui menait le brun à sa salle de cours, il pensait qu'a Draco et sa cette culpabilité de lui avoir caché la vérité sur son père.

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu avec l'attente. Vous pouvez me laissez vos commentaires, j'en serais ravi. Bonne journée (ou bonne nuit).


End file.
